wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald and Douglas
Donald and Douglas are the Scottish twin engines who first came to the railway in 1959 to work on the NWR. They were brought in because the other engines on the main line were complaining about more passenger and goods work to be made by Sir Charles Topham Hatt. Bio In Limits, Donald had an accident by damaging his front buffer beam with the rear of the guard's van. In Tolerance, Douglas was tricked by Diesel to where his passenger coaches were. In The Missing Coach; they lost Thomas' Special Coach and played a trick on Sir Charles Topham Hatt. In Desperate Measures, Donald appeared without Douglas. In Great Western, they both said about Oliver's delay. In Super Rescue Donald only appears. In Identity, they were to destroy a snowdrift at Henry's Tunnel, and Snowstorm to which Identity had left off at Knapford station. In Grand Opening, Donald was the victim of an accident by Mike and Douglas bringing passengers to the opening of the new railway. Donald was mended just in time to be taking passenger trains to the new railway. The other episode, Little Engines had them doing a cameo appearance in this second season episode of Sodor: The Early Years. In Season 3, they were passing Edward and talking to him in Search Engines but also appeared in Bluebells & Batsmen, First Impressions, which Donald was in it, Gordon's Promise to which Douglas shut Diesel up, Escape which Douglas rescued Oliver and Christmas Delivery asking the Fat Controller who will run the NWR. By the fourth season, they were commended for taking an injured fisherman to Knapford which they were painted NWR blue afterwards. They were also the introductory of Decisions and Douglas the Brave which they escaped to the NWR from scrap. By Season 5, Douglas spoke to Bert about the new container flatcars to carry heavy goods and Douglas overseeing Sheffield's rudeness including his secret. Donald spoke with Oliver in Darkest Hour and Douglas with Hugh against his company director for bullying him in Desperate Times. Douglas only appeared in two episodes of Sodor: The Modern Years. They were both Rough Start where he talks to Olivia about the passing of her old railway and Separation Anxiety where he says to Edward about an accident at The Container Yard involving both Bill and Ben. Basis Donald and Douglas are based on Caledonian Railway Class 812 engines built in 1909. Appearances Episodes * Season 1 - Desperate Measures (Donald only), Limits, Tolerance, The Missing Coach, Great Western, Little Western (do not speak), Super Rescue (Donald only), Identity and Snowstorm * Season 2 - Little Engines (Donald cameo) and Grand Opening * Season 3 - Search Engines (Donald does not speak, Douglas cameo), Bluebells and Batsmen, First Impressions (Donald only), Comfort Zone (Donald only), Gordon's Promise, On the Run (mentioned), Escape (Douglas only), Bad Water (Donald only, stock footage) and Christmas Delivery (Donald does not speak) * Season 4 - Medivac, Decisions, Douglas the Brave, One Good Deed (Douglas does not speak), Worked Out (Donald only), Rough Engines and Post and Prejudice (Donald does not speak, Douglas cameos) * Barry the Rescue Engine - The Lucky Ones (cameo) and Back on Track (cameo) * Season 5 - A Stranger in Need (Donald cameo), Little Western Legacy (Douglas cameo), Expectations (cameo), Harvest Season (Douglas only), Doubts, Ruffled Feathers, Sheffield's Secret, Flying Fish (Donald or Douglas cameo), Darkest Hour (Douglas mentioned) and Desperate Times (Donald cameo) * Season 1 STMY - A Change of Scene (Douglas cameo), The Missing Engine (not named, do not speak), Fame and Misfortune (cameo), Doncaster Drawn (Douglas only, cameo), Rough Start (Douglas only), Separation Anxiety (Douglas only, Donald mentioned), Aftermath (cameo) and Homecoming (cameo) *Season 2 STMY - Swan Song (Donald only, cameo), Food for Thought (do not speak), Percy's Post (cameo), Engines of All Trades (Donald speaks, Douglas cameo), The Thin Clergyman, Last Straw (Douglas only, cameo), Unwanted (Donald only, cameo), Caden (Douglas only, cameo) Troublesome Trucks, The Devious Way and Endgame (Donald speaks in stock footage) *Couriers and Concerns - The Troublesome Van (Douglas only, cameo) and Bumps in the Night (Douglas only, Donald mentioned) Cancelled Episodes * Fallen Flag * Tenders and Trouble (Douglas only) Specials * Winds of Change (Douglas does not speak) Voice Actors Donald: * WildNorWester (Season 1 STEY - Winds of Change; The Thin Clergyman) * Cam Jones (Engines of All Trades only) * Evsta101 (Troublesome Trucks onwards) Douglas: * WildNorWester (Season 1 STEY - The Thin Clergyman) * Evsta101 (Troublesome Trucks onwards) Trivia * In early episodes, SI3D 2006 models were used, as they were the best models available. In Season 3, WildNorWester created new models for them from scratch. Gallery File:TheMissingCoach2.png|Donald and Douglas in their black livery File:Medivac.png File:Decisions.png|Donald and Douglas on their old railway in Scotland Donald.png File:WindsofChange28.png|Donald in Winds of Change TheThinClergymanShot15.PNG|The Twins with Henry TroublesomeTrucks1.jpg|Donald in Season 2 STMY DonaldandDouglasV2.jpg|Promo Donald3d.png|Updated Donald with 3D face Douglas3d.png|Updated Douglas with 3D face Category:Characters Category:Engines Category:North West Railway Category:Tender Engines Category:The Little Western Category:Island of Sodor Category:Steam engines Category:The Main Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Saved Engines Category:0-6-0 Category:Twins